Communication networks are widely used today; the variety of networks includes the Internet, wide-area networks (WANs), local-area networks (LANs), telephony networks, and wireless networks. The importance of network monitoring and testing is growing as well as the requirements for related methods and equipment.
Monitoring devices may be implemented within a network for monitoring communication along such network. The monitoring devices are referred to as “eavesdropping devices” or “passive probes” because they are generally not a party to the communication but are instead monitoring such communication for some reason, such as for performance monitoring of the network, testing, and/or other reasons. Conventional devices for analyzing traffic packets may be attached directly to a monitor port or passive network tap at a switch or element.
Conventional monitoring systems notify an operator after a problem has already occurred, e.g. when traffic along a particular link has ceased. However, the network traffic contains patterns which may help identifying an issue before a customer or service provider become aware of the problem.
Accordingly, there is a need to mitigate the disadvantages of existing systems and methods and to provide a novel method and a system for network monitoring. In particular, a need exists for a system and method which would notify a user about undesirable patterns in the network traffic.